An Inuyasha Thanksgiving!
by Inu-yokia- princess
Summary: The title says it all! Please review and enjoy.


An Inuyasha Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.

(Hi! I just had this little idea pop into my head and though I should write it! My first one-shot be nice! I will continue Restraining to say sit when I get the time to write anther chapter! Oh and this might be a little bit OOC cause of the theme. I have no idea if Kagome celebrates Thanksgiving I'm simply doing this for fun. Please review and enjoy!)

Summery: Kagome introduces Thanksgiving to the gang. Nothing much more to say!

"Thanksgiving? What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she explained yet again why she was going home.

Kagome gave out an exasperated groan not really wanting to explain. "I told you it's a holiday in my time when you give thanks for what you have. It's really important to be with your family." Kagome sighed contently thinking of all her past thanksgivings. With all her family and friends beside her and all the declious food, like the turkey and cranberry sauce. It made her hungry just thinking about it!

"Thanksgiving? That sounds like fun! is it?" asked Shippo over hearing the conversation along with Miroku and Sango.

"Oh yes all your family and friends come over to see you and you play all sorts of games…. Then the best part of all is the feast at the end their is tons of food with deserts of all kinds!" Kagome was really getting into explaining all the good times Thanksgiving had brought to her.

Shippo's expression was in awe he really liked the sound of all the fun and laughter. "That's sounds really fun!"

Inuyasha watched the strange scene in front of him and was mildly amused seeing Kagome get so excited and he had to admit this strange _thanksgiving _thing sounded kind of fun though he'd never admit that!

Kagome laughed as her friends mused over how wonderful it must be then her face lit up with an idea! "Say how about we have our own little thanksgiving tomorrow?" Kagome asked and got her answer seeing her traveling companions faces brighten that made her giggle.

Kagome then went home and told her mother her idea her mother smiled and nodded agreeing to help. From there she was awarded by a big huge from her daughter.

The next day Kagome was so excited she couldn't wait for her thanksgiving with her friends she was exceptionally happy she'd be spending it with Inuyasha for she would never admit it but she somewhere along the line she fell in love with him!

When she arrived Shippo looked like he was going to explode with excitement. Kagome laughed as she got things ready. Inuyasha noted that Kagomes cloths had changed she was wearing a very pretty dress that stopped a little after her knees it was black with red lace around the bottom edge her long black locks were tied in a lose pony tail at the nape of her neck he could describe Kagome in one word gorgeous! He'd never say it aloud but that word was the first thing that came to his mind.

Okay now everyone silently say thank you to all things precious to you!" Kagome explained taking a seat carefully in her dress so not to ruin it.

Shippo though long and hard but then figured out what to say. 'Thank you who ever I'm thanking for letting me say thank you!' Shippo announced silently looking happy at what he had said.

Miroku knew exactly what to say 'Thank you for giving earth all of the scattered beauties that I'm destined to meet and-'Miroku stopped as an angry Sango flashed in his mind. He quickly looked around and ended "thank you."

Sango grinned as if she knew about Miroku's thanking mind speech. 'I am thankful that my brother is still alive!' Sango saddened for a short moment but pushed the emotion to the side.

Inuyasha thought for a second and then 'I'm thankful I have Kagome by my side.' Inuyasha slightly blushed and he was also thankful no one noticed.

Smiling contently watching her friends she silently said 'I'm so thankful I have such wonderful friends and I hope to continue to learn more about each of them especially Inuyasha.' "All right now that that's over with lets eat!" Kagome cheered as everyone began to eat the delcious meal each content with themselves and looking forward to what journeys that lie ahead…..

The End!

(Not bad for my first one-shot! Please review. No flames this was just for fun! Well bye bye!)


End file.
